Ram
Ram is a Pyrus Raptorix that belongs to Firestormblaze. Information Ram is a pop-up and spinning Super Assault Bakugan. His chameleon like qualities and camouflage let him blend into the surroundings and surprise his prey. Ram sends his enemies burning down from the sky with intense flames so hot, only he could withstand. Personality Ram is very upbeat, curious, and overprotective of his younger sister. Ram is fearless, and will step into battle to fight anyone, without fear of harm. Thus far, it seems that he is generally not afraid of anything. History Notable Quotes 'Ability Cards' *'Burning Pyre': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Rapid Sear': Destroys the opponent's Gate Card, and adds 600 Gs to Ram. *'Incandescence': Ram gains the same amount of Gs as his opponent has throughout the battle. *'Deadly Fortune': Avoids the effects of the opponent's abilities, and prevents them from being activated again. This ability can be activated any time during the battle. *'Rapid Ignition': Adds 500 Gs to Ram for every Bakugan and support piece on the field. *'Thunder Drive': Subtracts 600 Gs from the opponent and puts Ram 300 Gs higher then their current G-Power. *'Thermal-Igneous Slayer': The Gate is destroyed even if it isn't open and the opponent loses 300 Gs. *'Lava Spell': Ram loses 200 Gs for every ability card played, but in return he gains an extra 1000 Gs for every effect that he nullifies. *'Pyro Domain': If the opponent's Bakugan is not Pyrus, they lose 600 Gs for every Pyrus Bakugan on the field. *'War Fleet': Summons another Bakugan unto the field, and then allows that Bakugan to summon another Bakugan. *'Radiation Lock': Prevents the opponent from using more than one ability at a time. Also if they have already opened their Gate Card, it automatically becomes yours. *'Magma Lock Down': Prevents any other Bakugan or Mechtogan from entering the field. If the opponent has any support pieces active, their support pieces are removed from battle, and Ram gains the Gs that were lost. The opponent is also put to 400 Gs, and G-Power swaps are unusable for the rest of the battle. This ability is immune to nullification, as well as reflection. *'Thunder Flare Shot': Play before you roll. If the opponent uses a Bakugan higher than your current G-Power, it's G-Power bonuses are instead subtracted for the rest of the round. If this ability is countered, the opponent loses double Ram and an ally Bakugan, or Mechtogan's Gs. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Pyre Enforcer': The opponent loses 500 Gs every time they activate an ability. If this ability is nullified, your next two abilities are amplified by two. *'Gate Launcher': If the Gate Card belongs to you, you can automatically switch your gate for theirs, and have the effect reversed or nullified. 'Gate Cards' *'Re-launch': If your power level is equal to the opponent's, the opponent cannot perform an action after this Gate Card is opened. Otherwise the battle is restarted. Trivia Gallery Pyrus Raptorix BD.png Anime Category:Bakugan Category:Firestormblaze